1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to method and device for operating in an idle mode for Machine To Machine (M2M) communication.
2. Related Art
Machine To Machine (M2M) communication is one type of data communication including one or more entities not requiring human interactions. M2M communication may also be called as Machine Type Communication (MTC). That is, the M2M communication refers to the concept of communication based on the existing wireless communication network used by a machine device that is not directly operated by a human. The machine device used in the M2M communication can be called a M2M device. There are various M2M devices such as a vending machine, a machine of measuring a water level at a dam, etc.
The M2M device has a feature different from that of a typical human-operated device. Therefore, a service optimized to the M2M communication may differ from a service optimized to human-to-human communication. In comparison with a conventional mobile network communication service, the M2M communication can be characterized as a different market scenario, data communication, less costs and efforts, a potentially great number of M2M devices, wide service areas, low traffic for each M2M device, etc.
An idle mode is a mode in which a wireless device wakes up only during a specific duration to transmit or receive data in order to save battery consumption. A network re-entry process is a process in which the wireless device in the idle mode is recovered to a connected state with respect to a network.
It is required to consider the M2M communication feature in the operation of the M2M device in the idle mode.